


I'll always be here for ya, lass.

by Princesslego995



Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [2]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Aran's big brother instincts kicking in, Comfort Fluff, F/M, I cannot bring myself to write angst about them together, Nightmares, but not together - Freeform, don't always expect fluff from me, seperately maybe, unless it's Lucky Star Weebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: This is a headcanon that my friend wrote in a server I'm in."Whenever Todo is having a bad dream, Aran hugs her to give her comfort."Time to write! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Lucky Star Weebs, Todokete Kasane/Aran Ryan
Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I'll always be here for ya, lass.

It was about 11 pm in Kyoto. Normally, the Weebs would be in Dublin, their normal residence, but Hondo was visiting his parents and was insistent that Aran and Todo come along. Right now, Hondo was at his parent's home while Todo and Aran stayed in a hotel. Hondo and his parents tried to convince them that it was alright if they stayed with them, but Aran and Hondo kept saying that since Hondo hadn't seen his parents for several years now, they deserved to have time alone to reconnect.

That led to their current situation. It was still 2 pm in Dublin, so Aran's sisters were unknowingly keeping him up by texting him. Not that he minded, though. Todo on the other hand had fallen asleep several hours ago, her mouth the slightest bit open and her arms wrapped loosely around Aran's waist. Aran was on the verge of falling asleep himself when he felt Todo tense up all of a sudden. Setting his phone to the side, he started trying to shake Todo awake, which worked, actually. She looked around in panic and confusion, and when her eyes landed on Aran's worried face, she instantly buried herself into his chest, crying a waterfall's worth of tears.

"Woah! It's okay, lass. I'm right here." That only did so much to relieve Todo of her worry. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. Todo took a second to collect herself before recounting her nightmare.

"W-w-well basically what happened, we were getting on the plane back to Ireland and the plane crashed and I tried looking..for you and Hondo-san but......" Todo wasn't able finish her sentence, but she didn't need to for Aran to put two and two together. "I don't wanna get back on the plane, Aran! I'm scared!" Todo's face was stained with tear streaks, her blue and green eyes wet with even more uncried tears. Aran just hugged Todo in comfort and rubbed her back, not saying a word. Sometimes all someone needs is a shoulder to cry on, and it was exactly what Todo needed at that moment.

"Please....don't go....." Todo had calmed down significantly, but there was still fear evident in her tired voice.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, lass. And you can bet every ribbon you own on that. I'll even text Hondo so you can see that he's also alive and well." Aran replied, grabbing his phone again. When he turned back around, he saw that Todo had fallen asleep again, tugging gently on the ends of his shirt. Aran smiled before texting Hondo.

Ratman: Hey, you awake?

Subaru: I am now. What's up?

Ratman: Todo had a nightmare. Can you send the lass a text for when she wakes up in the morning?

Subaru: Can do.

Ratman: :D

Aran put his phone aside for what would probably be the last time tonight as he laid himself down, giving Todo a gentle kiss on the forehead before passing out himself.


End file.
